I'm still here
by lulchan21
Summary: Luna is one of those girls that can do everything by herself she never really had a family, but after the infection broke out her mom killed herself after being bit by her own husband leaving her with no hope but she still trudges through the dark times by herself until Luna meets up with the other four survivors. Please read me! . * puppy dog eyes *
1. Chapter 1

Luna shook as she drank the last of her water. She looked over her food supply ' A can of beans can of corn, and a can of soup? great just what I need some damn chicken soup in a damn zombie apocalypse.' she said placing the cold metal cans back in their original places. " Hey guys a safe house up ahead!" She heard through the crackling of the fire she had started. " Finally a damn human that won't want to kill me...hopefully." she said adding the last part to her sentence under her breath. " Hey look a fire." another male voice said the voice had a southern sounding accent. Luna popped out from behind a tree stump. " Hey! over here!" she said waving a hand " You been infected? " " Wouldn't I try to bite your face off now if i was?" she said to the clearly oldest male with a smirk on her face. " Can I just shoot her and say she was infected." " Depends do you want to get to new Orleans faster?" she asked whistling an old tune. " Well she may be a smart ass but she's got a point." Coach said. " She's alone in a damn zombie apocalypse with basically nothing. Cut her a break." Rochelle said with a thin hand placed on her hip. After a while of conversing and a bit of arguing they had finally reached an agreement. " Alright kid come on." Nick said motioning his arm towards the way the group was heading in. " So if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" The second, now including Luna, youngest of the group. " Luna." she said quickly not really wanting to make friends after all they were both using each other. " Well my names Ellis, pleased to meet you in such a bad time." he said fixing his hat. Ellis patted her shoulder. " So how old are yah? If you don't mind me askin'." he asked with a warm smile on his face. " Doesn't really matter now,but 17 how about you?" she asked raising a thin blonde brow. " Oh well I'm about 20" he said shyly. " Alrighty then now that we're acquainted let's focus on the damn task ahead." Nick said. " Well there's the safe house." she said shifting her bag of necessities that hung in a small back slung lazily over her back. " I can help you with that." Ellis offered kindly. " I'm fine." she said pulling it up again. Ellis shook his head with a smile on his face and took the bag from her and slung it over his own shoulder. " I'm not a kid." she said looking away pouting. " Hey nick you any good with cards?" she asked with a smirk on her face. " Yeah why?" " got a deck in my bag." she said feeling in a bit of a gambling mood. " Your father should be proud to have a smart ass gambling daughter." " My parents got infected." " Oh..I see." " Yeah dad attacked mom and had to give mom the pistol that she'd kill herself with.." she said shrugging the tears off. " Let's just get in the safe house." Rochelle said trying to clear the heavy feeling.

* * *

Me: So you like?

Eri: No why you be using your other personality?

Me: Because your mom that's why.

Eri: Realll mature. * rolls eyes. *

Me: Hey eri? Can I have a juice box? * has poofed into a chibi form *

Eri: *sigh * Fine.

Me: * drinking juice box thinking: Victory~ *


	2. Chapter 2

Luna heard the cry of the horde. " Shit. Hey there's some UN-wanted guests coming." she said not trying to sound nervous. " Alright then everyone into the safe house quickly!" Nick said running as he was the first to reach the safe house. " Shit here they are!" She said gripping the baseball bat she had been carrying. " come on now i don't think that'll be very helpful against a hunter, a boomer, a smoker, a charger, or a damn tank. " Coach said pulling her along " but against a regular one it's fine, and I can run on my own. " she said pulling her arm from Coach's grip. " I was in track and volleyball." she said running as fast as she could. Once everyone was inside they all piled un-needed things on the other door. " WOOH! We are Unstopable!" Ellis said cheerfully. " Alright well here's what I got." Luna said emptying the small amount of the things in her bag out on the cold concrete floor " Well I'll be damned you weren't lying about the deck of cards. " Nick said picking the welly preserved cards up. " Wanna play a game of black jack?" she asked pushing the cans aside. " Nah I'm a pro at that you'll lose to bad. " Nick said smirking. " Well I may be only 17 years old but where i'm from you could be 14 and still gamble in a casino." she said snatching the deck of cards from his hands. " Besides I have been banned from the casinos in my town. " she said smirking victoriously. " Well we have no money to bet." " We could play strip black jack. " She said grinning devilishly. "...I don't think anyone would want to see nick in his boxers...or less." Rochelle said smiling. " Well how 'bout it nick?" she asked raising a brow. " Sure but if we win a hand for at least five times in a row If we have lost any clothing we put one piece of it back on. " "Deal."

_**Thirty magical minutes later.**_

" well nickky old boy I see you have to take your pants off, but god forbid my innocent eyes see that." she said smirking. " I'm done playing." she said taking the cards and putting them back in their container. " In all my thirty-five years I have never met someone that could beat me in strip black jack and not have a single piece of their clothing be taken off. " After the humorous event of nick being beaten Ellis and Luna were the only ones up. " So how'd you get so good at blackjack? " he asked reloading a few clips for his pistol. " Dad was a casino dealer and mom had a gambling problem, but she did always win." she said smiling. " My momma could play Texas hold 'em like it was no one's business." Ellis said chuckling. " Well i'm gunna turn in." Luna said walking over to the corner opposite of everyone. " Oh..well night." Ellis said.

**It's morning tiiiiimmmeee~**

"Luna get up it's time to go. " " No mom I don't want to go to school today...That place teaches me nothing.." she mumbled half asleep. " Who's a damn pop star these kids like..Oh! Hey Luna get up Justin beibers here." " WHERE IS THE BASTARD I HAVE TO KILL HIM FOR MAKING CRAPPY ASS MUSIC!" she yelled grabbing the baseball bat that was next to her. " ...Well...Okay then." Nick said tossing her a pistol. " Time to choose sweetheart." " Baseball bat. Much more fun to strike a zombie in the head like someone who owes me money." " I don't know how to respond to that. " nick said shaking his head. " HEIGH HO SILVER AWAY!" she said as the group opened the steel door and Luna came bursting out. Common infected ran at the group, but to no avail attacked anyone. " health packs." Luna said pointing to two red packs with white crosses on them. " Do those who might not have a health pack want any?" she asked pointing to it. " Well fine then I'll take it and keep the other. " Luna and the others continued towards a plantation. " Alright we need to signal the boat so we can get the hell out of here. " Nick said pointing towards a radio. " I'll do it." Luna said hopping off the two story building's patio onto a tree branch and jumping on the ground. " Be ready for all hell to break loose." Coach said readying his weapon. " Hello? Can you hear me? " The voice on the radio asked. " Yes hello. We are not infected I repeat non infected. And we could sure use some help " " Righty I'll be on my way so sit tight. " " Alright thanks." she said dropping the radio as soon as she heard the scream of the horde. " Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" she yelled until she had reached the others. " Alright he's on his way i'd give it about..5 minutes." she said pulling out a katana that she had found on the way. The first wave of the infected wasn't difficult..until the earth moved. " TANK!" Rochelle yelled loudly pointing in the direction of the monster. " SHOOT THE TANK I'LL COVER THE OTH-" Luna started to say but felt something slimy wrap around her throat. " S-SMOKER'S GOT ME!" she could barely say feeling herself get dragged off by the tongue. Rochelle turned aimed for the smokers head and shot him dead center making his 'tumors' explode releasing a dangerous cloud of smoke. " Hu-" Ellis started to say before getting pinned by the hunter. Luna took her sword and decapitated the zombie leaving her sword dripping with it's blood. " Alright now you need to get up." She said helping the male up quickly. " Shit he got you good." Nick said looking at Ellis's wounds. Coach gave the final shot to the tank just as the boat arrived. " Luna coach help ellis to the boat. " Rochelle said shooting any infected that got to close. " Alright." coach said as he supported a little more than half of the male's weight. The group made a mad dash to the boat and Luna had jumped on at the last second after helping coach and ellis get on safely.

* * *

**THE SURVIVORS HAVE ESCAPED! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Luna looked awkwardly at the pile of mannequins next to a pile of dead bodies. " I can't tell if the bodies are scarier than the mannequins." she said kicking a smiling blond male. " Hey nick I found a playmate for you!" she said showing him a female mannequin. " Really? " he asked annoyed. " What ever let's just get to the safe house. " she said exiting the mall with the group. " Wait!" Ellis said pointing to a huge poster of Jimmy Gibs jr. claiming that there was a scavenger hunt to get his car. " Well that would be handy.." Nick and Luna said at the same time. " Well what are we waiting for?" Rochelle asked taking the lead into the mall. " Alright two on the ground three on the top. " Nick said pointing to the two who would be where. " Okay then. Let's fill up a car." Luna said tying up her blonde and black hair. " I didn't know you had black in your hair.." Ellis said looking Luna over and slightly blushing. " Yes Ellis I will tell you all about it when we are in the car. " she said smiling and punching his shoulder lightly. In a total of two minutes they had found a total of three gas cans. " Kay at-" Luna started to say but was cut off by getting knocked ten feet away by a tank slamming her into the wall charging straight for her. Luna tried to get away, but was too much pain to crawl away so she relied on her arms to pull her away, however it was too late. Suddenly the tank fell to it's knees with it's head rolling on the floor and Ellis holding a bloody axe. " Thanks. " she said gripping Ellis's arm " Just helping out. " he said trying to pick her up. " Hey hey! I can walk by myself!" she said pouting cutely trying to get up but her knees giving out due to the excruciating pain. " Okay..fine..but only this one time. " she said getting on Ellis's back. " Hey we're ready over here!" Nick said putting in the last gas can. " Alright then let's go!" Luna complained that Nick got to drive when she really wanted to but Nick hit a few zombies. " AIM FOR ALL THE ZOMBIES YOU CAN!" she said putting her arms up and smiling.

( SUPER SECRET PART OF THEIR ESCAPE Part: 1 )

Luna pointed at the nearest gas station telling Nick to pull in. " Yeah I bet the zombies would love to serve us some gas. " he said sarcastically. " I can work that Mr. sarcasm. " She said as nick pulled into the gas station. " Alright I'll be at least five minutes. So Hang tight." She said limping a bit into the store. " Ellis why don't you go make sure she does it right and get some food while you're in there. " " Oh. Uh..alright.." he said walking in after her. " You're like a cute puppy dog.." she said smiling. " A **cute** puppy dog?" " I mean puppy dog!" she said sweatdropping and waving the subject away. " Kay Nick go ahead and fill it up!" she said a bit loud giving him a thumbs up. She started towards the shelves when she tripped over her own foot falling down...along with Ellis who tried to stop her from falling, but instead fell on top of her. " S-so-" Ellis said but however was interrupted by Luna wrapping her arms around his neck and ( totally ) unexpectedly kissing him. Luna could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. When Luna finally realized what she was doing she pushed him off. " I'm..uh...sorry?" she said she said quickly turning away wincing at the pain as she pulled herself up. Ellis looked a bit dazed still blushing " Guys we're filled up so let's go!" " Okay! we're coming!" Luna said grabbing five big bottles of water. " Hey nick look!" Rochelle said pointing at a safe house up ahead. " Well let's go there then!" coach said happily nodding his head. " I hope it has a shower." Luna said running her fingers through her, actually not that dirty greasy wise, hair. " Alright then! " Ellis said as they all hopped in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

( SUPER SECRET PART OF THEIR ESCAPE part: 2 )

Luna waited patiently for her turn in the shower, but Nick ,being the ass clown that he is, decided to take a very long time. " NICK I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ARE WASHING YOUR SHIRTS I WILL KICK YOU IN THE FACE. " she yelled banging on the door. " Hold on." he said again. Finally Nick came out " Jeeze you take as long as my mother." she said grabbing a towel. Nick secretly slipped in during her shower and stole her clothes and handed them to Rochelle. " That'll teach her to scare the shit out of me when driving. " he said snickering. " NICK! I AM GOING TO SHOOT YOU WITH YOUR OWN GUN GOD DAMN IT!" Luna said walking out in a towel. " Whoops must have forgot to take the towel." he said dying of laughter. " You can laugh all you want, but now i'm claiming one of your shirts. " " HELL NO." " FUCK YOU." she said grabbing one anyway and walking into the bathroom. " GIVE ME MY BRA BACK SIR." she said tossing a can of food at him. " Fine...oh by the way you have a small chest.." he said snickering. " And I'm sure you have a small member. " she said walking back into the bathroom. She came out still wearing one of his shirts. " If a hunter pins you I will let him kill you. " she said punching him in his shoulder. " Sure you will kiddo. " he said ruffling her damp hair. " what ever just go to bed old man. "

**~That night~**

Luna woke up shaking and hugged her knees. She slowly got up still wincing at the pain she walked closing the door to her room. she walked as quietly as she could to the nearest window. She had actually become used to the smell of the dead bodies and what ever else was in the air. " Oh..hey Luna.." Ellis said quietly. " I wish all this never would have happened.." she said peering out the window. " Yeah I know how yah' feel.." he said putting a hand on her shoulder " Well if it interests you I had a..pretty fucked up dream.." she said " Same here.." Ellis said chuckling. " Well Mr. Ellis I think it's time to find the person who gives adorable people nightmares." she said chuckling. " Well as long as you think I'm adorable I will gladly be obliged to help you. " he said blushing and chuckling. " I- Uh...I didn't-..uh.." she said blushing and hiding her face. " Holy shit I just realized you aren't wearing a shirt.." she said thinking out loud. "..Oh..yeah I wasn't planning on anyone being up.." Ellis said blushing. " your girlfriend must have been lucky then. " she said poking one of his abs childishly. " Well...I never really had a girl friend well I did, but she kinda...cheated on me.." he said awkwardly. " Sorry...didn't know...I never meant to uh..pry.." Luna said awkwardly. " Well don't worry I met a nicer girl and she's really pretty..I kinda got the notion that she likes me too. " Ellis said ruffling her hair. " Really? Who was it? I mean what was her name?" she asked a bit jealous. " I do have a picture if you want to see it." he said pulling her up slowly and covering her eyes. Ellis took her into his room and uncovered her eyes in front of a mirror. " Ohh..." she said feeling stupid. She did have to admit he did know how to charm a girl. " Well..I think this girl will definitely like you. " she said smiling. " Good I was hoping she would." he said pulling her close and kissing her making her blush madly.

Okay kidders now back to the real story.

" I WANNA GO TO KIDDIE LAND AND RIDE THE CAROUSEL!" Luna said happily running down the off ramp. " Hey Luna wait up!" Ellis said running after her. " I can't believe that her hip was dislocated and somehow just popped back into place. " Nick said not knowing what happened at all. ( NEITHER SHALL YOU! :D ) " I can't believe we found an anime shop...yaaaoooiii~" she said happily knowing she had tons of doujins to read. " Well let's just get to the motel." Rochelle said happily knowing there was a happy mood with everyone in the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna ran ahead of the group killing zombies as they ran at her. When she reached the parking lot she waited. " Hey guys hurry up there's a safe house ahead!" she said not noticing the low raspy growling behind her. " Jeeze you guys are so slo-" she started to say but was pinned by the hunter. The hunter was shredding her shirt and cutting her abdomen, and every time she tried to push it off it would stab her side or slice some part of her face. Ellis ran up the hill as fast as he could, but somehow the hunter stopped and fell to the side of her. " Fucking..Christ..that shit...didn't feel good." she said somewhat siting up. " Well you're welcome Mrs. zombie killer." a male voice said. " yeah thanks you mind helping me up?" she said inspecting the damage the hunter did. " Man you could at least give your best friend some props it's not easy to just find a girl in trouble that wont eat your face you know." the voice said again. " Holy shit! Aidan?" she asked happily. " Yep." he said pulling her up slowly. " Hey Luna you okay?" Ellis asked out of breath. " Just some scratches.." she said ignoring her bleeding side. " Well I'm not sure who you are but next time watch her more carefully." Aidan said scolding Ellis. " I'm...sorry?" " You should be. " Luna face-palmed. " Aidan I will kick you so hard..." "Well I'm just telling someone how to protect you better." " You're telling him that he's a bad person." Luna said flicking his forehead. " Ow! you know I hate that. " " Yes and other people hate-" " Okay well before anymore zombies come lets get into the safe house. " Nick said somehow not being noticed by the group until now. " Fine fine. " Aidan said taking his health pack and dragging Luna into the safe house being followed by the others. " Aidan I'm fine I swear." Luna said closing the door and helping the others pile a desk and whatever else was in the room onto the door. " If you're fine then what's that?" Aidan asked pointing to her side, which was bleeding badly, " It's a scratch." she said shrugging it off. " Luna if that's a scratch then our old math teacher was pretty. " Aidan said getting out some supplies to heal it. " Aidan I'm fine besides I can heal myself. " she said pouting. " What ever.." Aidan said still applying disinfectant to her cuts. " Besides you need a new shirt." Aidan said noticing how revealing her shirt was now. " I'll find one. " she said flicking his forehead again. " You know there is a gift shop here..we could get a shirt there." Ellis said over the two's bickering. " Well we'll go tomorrow all the actual adults are going to bed. " Nick said as him Rochelle and coach took the only sleeping bags. " Well I'm also tired. Gentlemen you need to turn around." she said pointing at the wall. " Why?" Aidan asked raising a brow. " Unless you want to see me get changed. " she said turning both guys away from her. " So how exactly do you have another shirt and don't want to wear it?" Aidan asked running his hand through his raven hair. " Well...I claimed it." she said slightly remembering how she got back at Nick. " Well. you can look now." she said brushing out her hair with her fingers. " Wow..." Aidan mumbled under his breath looking Luna over and hiding his cheeks, which were a bright pink, " Alright now that we're all done with my health concerns. Both of you shirts off. Now." she said grabbing a health kit. Both guys reluctantly , while blushing, took their shirts off. " Alright then. " she said putting a bit of neosporin gel into her hands. " Shit this is gonna sting.." Ellis said finally noticing all the cuts he had. " I don't really have any cuts..." Aidan said looking at his basically untouched abdomen and chest. " Fine then put your shirt back on. " Luna said applying the gel to Ellis's cuts.

**~Fifteen magical minutes later~**

Aidan glared at Ellis who had Luna in an embrace as they were sleeping. Aidan hated the fact that he was too damn shy to tell Luna how he felt, but now he was too late. Well he was pretty mean to her when they were kids, but he had made up for it hadn't he? Whenever Luna was in trouble he was there. He probably just had to nudge her in the right direction. Well he was tired so he'd do it in the morning.

**~Morning tiimmmeee~**

Luna shook Aidan gently " Aidan we're going to go kill zombies get up." she said starting to shake him more violently. " I'm up! I'm up!" he said gripping her shoulders to make her stop shaking him. " Good. Grab a weapon a health kit and were leaving." she said putting her baseball bat on her shoulder. " We are still getting you a shirt. " Aidan said blankly. " You're no fun" she whined. " I don't care you are still getting one." Aidan said grabbing a pistol. " Fine." she said pouting. " Alrighty yall' let's head out." Ellis said opening the door. " YAY! KIDDIELAND HERE I COME!" Luna yelled running out with Aidan who chased after her followed by Ellis and the others.

**~Time skip~**

"Well I never Imagined the concert being this fun!" Luna said as she tossed a gas can over the crowd of zombies and shot it setting the majority of them on fire. " Shit here comes the second horde!" Rochelle yelled over the groups warnings and the sound of gun shots. Luna felt the same slimy warm tongue wrap around her neck and twice around her waist. " S-S-smoker!" She said barely audible being dragged away by the smoker. She could feel the tongue tighten around her neck making it a hell of a lot harder to breathe. " Shit. Smokers got Luna!" Coach said shooting at it. Ellis looked frantically for the hunting rifle he saw earlier. " There it is!" he said grabbing it and bringing the scope up to his eye, but then the smoker blew up as a shot from nicks gun rang out. " GUYS CHOPPERS HERE!" Nick yelled hopping off the stage running to Luna along with Rochelle helping Luna up and into the chopper. " Ellis Aidan Coach get in the chopper!" Rochelle said extending her arms out to help the three into the chopper. " Thanks." Aidan and Ellis said at the same time. " No problem." Rochelle said smiling. " Luna you okay?" Aidan asked noticing her just staring at the ground as they flew. " Yeah I'm fine." She said pulling out a doujin. " You sure?" Aidan asked placing a hand on her knee. " Yeah. don't worry I'm fine." She said quietly and looked up at him and smiled a bit. " Good." " The next time you ask me to go to a concert with you though I'm not going." she said smiling and laughing a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

" Kay this won't feel too good." Ellis said " Just hurry." Luna said scraping the wooden floor with her nails.  
**Pop!**  
" OW! Fucking Christ!" she yelled in pain. "Kay last one." Ellis said placing one hand on Luna's back.  
**Pop!**  
" FUCK!" She yelled louder. " Yeah popping a shoulder back into place doesn't feel none to good. " Ellis said feeling bad for Luna. " Well if Nick didn't shoot the pilot when were still in the air I wouldn't have dislocated my shoulders." " Would you rather be sitting in a helicopter with a zombie who wants to tear your face off?" " No." " Well then your welcome. " "Whatever old man." Luna said rolling her eyes " Let's just go find a way out of here. " Coach said walking down the front steps of the house they all walked to, to get a grip of the situation. Aidan pulled Luna up and pulled her towards the door. " Hey guys what if the witch and the hunter were a couple?" she asked with a straight face. " You know if they actually looked like anime characters." She said making everyone sweat-drop. " I dunno..if people knew this would happen and they made an anime out of it...I bet the hunter would be pretty hot.." she said with all seriousness. "...If people knew this would happen they would be preparing for it not making a cartoon out of it.." Nick said facepalming. " Bitch it's anime not cartoons." she said hitting the back of his head. "What ever Kid." he said just as a boomer came walking out of a house and walking towards them. " Well looks like Mr. eating-disorder decided to drop by." Luna said shooting it with her pistol making the thing explode. " Alright then let's go." Aidan said trying to be the leader of the group. " Uh..Aidan you're walking the wrong way. " Ellis said pointing to where there was a big semi truck blocking the way. " I totally knew that." he said feeling a bit embarrassed. " Aidan you should stay with me and Ellis back here." she said pulling Aidan to her side. " And by that I mean stay back here with Ellis." she said running ahead of the group. " Luna wait up!" Ellis said running after her followed by Aidan. " Hey Kids! " Nick yelled trying to get them to stop. " WAIT UP!" Rochelle yelled running after them. " Shit I ain't runnin' " Coach said chuckling and shaking his head. " Same." Nick said walking a bit faster. " Hey Nicky! I got your wallet!" Luna said waving the black leather wallet over her head. Nick patted his pockets to make sure and she did. " YOU BRING THAT BACK!" " COME AND GET ME NICKY!" she yelled climbing the nearest tree. " Nick's only thirty four?" she said loudly. " Well you look quite older than that my not so good man." she said dropping his wallet in his hand. " How the hell did you even learn to do that? I haven't mastered that yet I'm a good con man!" he said in disbelief. " Well she is a daughter." Aidan said sweatdropping. " Yeah, but he never really taught me anything my brother did before he died. " she said running her fingers through her hair. " So any idea where we're going?" She asked breaking the awkward silence. "Dunno anywhere there is a safe house." Nick said shrugging. " Well we could check around the houses for supplies.." Aidan said trying to make up for his mistake earlier. " Well let's do that then." Coach said nodding in approvement. " Well if we're checking houses we should go in teams Coach and me Rochelle and Luna Ellis and Aidan." _Ellis_ for some reason Aidan had hated that name he wasn't sure why but it made his blood boil every time it was said especially by Luna. " Well let's go then!" Luna said running off with Rochelle.

**~At the safe house~**

Luna and Rochelle were the last to arrive at the safe house bringing a few supplies. "Well it isn't much but it's all we could find." she said setting down the bottles of water and cans. " Well it's good enough." Nick said taking a big swig of his alcohol. " Don't be too drunk to stay on watch." Luna said wagging a finger at him. " Says the girl who steals people's wallets." he said shaking his head and chuckling, and taking another long swig. " Fine I'll draw embarrassing things on your face if you fall asleep though." Luna said chuckling quietly and heading upstairs.

**~ During Ellis and Aidans watch~**

" So Aidan how'd you and Luna meet anyway?" Ellis asked not liking the sound of the rain pattering on the roof going on forever. " Well I've known her since she was three..I was being picked on by some kids then lo and behold Luna came to save me." He remembered it well.

**~Flashback~**

" Hey Aidan why don't you go play with your imaginary friend?" the oldest, and obvious leader of the boys throwing sand at Aidan asked making a face as he said it. " Yeah go have a tea party with all your dolls." one of the other boys said taking his stuffed bear and rubbing it on the ground. " Hey! Give that back!" he said trying get his stuffie back but got pushed back by the third boy. " Hey stupids!" A blonde haired girl yelled out pushing the boy standing on his bear down. " Leave him alone." she said picking up his bear. " What's a girl gonna do if we don't?" The leader said sticking his tongue out. " I'll attack you with a stick." she said picking up a really big stick and running after the boys once they ran off. " Stupid meanies!" she yelled after they ran on the other side of the playground. " here." she said smiling at Aidan and handing him his bear. " Thanks.." he said slightly embarrassed.

**~End of flashback~**

" Wow..So I guess Luna was tough as a kid too." Ellis said smiling secretly. Ellis always loved that about Luna she wouldn't accept your help even when she needed it and then would thank you with a pouty attitude. " Hey guys~" Luna said walking down the stairs in her nighty. " Looky what I found~" she said holding up a bottle of whiskey. " I found it under my bed. Must've belonged to a secretive drinker." she said sitting with the guys. " Luna you're only seventeen. " Ellis and Aidan protested. " So..you guys are older and had real alcohol before.." she said giving them her best puppy dog eyes. " Besides..with no actual law around there isn't any one that can tell me I can't drink.." she said making a good point. " Fine.." Aidan said with Ellis reluctantly agreeing. Luna smiled and opened the bottle and took a sip grimacing at the burning sensation going on in her throat. " This isn't whiskey Luna." Aidan said pointing at the wrongly labeled bottle. " I know..it's vodka." she said passing the bottle to Aidan. Who eagerly had a big 'sip'.


	7. Chapter 7

**It was fuzzy.**

She remembered yelling a lot of it. There was also sobbing..it was her own. Was it the fight between her parents and her brother? No. There was only three people. One being herself. There was also a fist fight or something like that. Then more people showed up and held her back. She screamed and there was a gunshot. She remembered falling to her knees after the shot rang out and she was crying loudly. She wanted to see who had been shot but the others held her back.

**Aidan.**

Was that who had gotten shot? She wasn't sure...then it hit her. She had finally remembered. " Aidan.." she said quietly through her sobs. He had turned..He was coughing a lot, but she didn't notice until he was coughing so bad he fell back. She didn't know what was wrong with him until he had screamed loudly. The color in his eyes well..there wasn't any..they just turned into black circles in his eye sockets. His skin turned a dead gray and he had lunged for her, luckily Ellis was there to save her life yet again, she screamed. Loud. It had caused the others to run downstairs. She didn't want to stop the shooter but she had to god damn it. Luna watched as the bullet from the glock .9mm handgun leave the chamber and go into the head of her friend. She watched his body fall to the ground with a thud and she dropped to her knees and crawled her way over to his body she let the tears stream down her face not caring who saw. " You fucking bastard..We are so close...We are so close to getting out of this living hell..and you..you turn.." she said through her sobs. She had noticed the bracelet on his left wrist. It was the one she had given him on his birthday. She had lost hers when she escaped but somehow he had managed to keep his. She placed her hand lightly on it and started removing it. She had looked at the golden bracelet which had a half of a circle that said friends. " Luna..I.." Ellis started to say but just trailed off. " It's..It's fine.." She said Sniffling

It had been a week since Aidan's death and they had arrived at a new safe house she was still depressed over her friends death she wished it wouldn't have happened that he never would have turned. She wished she didn't see her best friend die like that. She didn't want to be in this shit without him he was the only thing she had left to remember about her old life. Luna slipped away from the rest of the group and drew a bath in the bedroom she was sharing with Ellis since nick, being as selfish as he is, got another room besides the master room because Luna knew he wouldn't do anything but sleep an get off watch. "Ellis got shower upstairs." Nick said to the southern boy. "but Luna's asleep upstairs so if I -" "I don't care just shower." he said interrupting Ellis. Luna soaked in the bathtub happily knowing the bath salts she put in would soften her skin. "I wonder how long I can hold my breath for.." Luna said before putting her head under water and floating like a dead body in the water as this happened Ellis walked in and, luckily she had the shower curtain pulled so one could only see her head, saw the 'dead' body and sighed as he was about to leave Luna popped her head up and gasped fir a breath and smoothed back her dull blonde hair. " holy shit Luna! You nearly made me have a damned heart attack!" he said scolding her. "..sorry.." she said feeling a bit bad. " you know its not polite to walk in on someone bathing right?" she said scolding him as well as making him blush. She looked around for her towel but didn't see it. " Ellis would be a sir and hand me your towel?" she asked reaching her arm out from behind the shower curtain after standing up. Ellis blushed madly and handed her the towel " i don't know if you had planned this but my towel is pretty short. " she said stepping out of the tub and onto the white rug. Ellis nearly died when he saw Luna in the towel " I...er..damn.." he mumbled staring at Luna. " yes I know its short just take your shower.." she said blushing a bit with an annoyed look on her face. "Sorry..its just you look.." " Like a sexy candy panda yes i know. I am considered a piece of eye candy or fuckable as guys used to quote" she said tucking the towel tightly around her Luna crossed her arms and pouted like a child would when he kept staring at her. " You know staring at me wont get any more of the blood off you quicker." she said not noticing Ellis was actually pretty clean. Ellis smiled he was trying not to pounce her like a hunter and erm..well you know. Ellis took a step towards her when she had her back turned and was wringing her hair out in the sink he hugged her from behind resting his head on her shoulder. She was soft it made him wonder how soft the rest of her was. He kissed her cheek and looked at them in the mirror. " Ellis you need to shower i would promise you that i would stay in my towel but i need to get dressed." she said running her hand through his messy brown hair. He may have the worst time of being affectionate but he was sweet. Luna was surprised when he turned her around and kissed her passionately. She blushed a bit and kissed back in mid kiss she pulled out. " Ellis when we get to new Orleans you can do this..but right now we need to stay focused on not dying." she said looking at him with a serious expression. " I know..it's just..." Ellis started to say but trailed off awkwardly. She smiled and chuckled a bit " Just get into the shower" she said closing the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Sorry it took forever to put this chapter up i sprained my pinky. -.- Didn't feel nice but I'm all better now sorry if it's sloppy most of this was typed on a phone. I DID TRY TO FIX IT I SWEAR! D:


	8. Chapter 8

Luna ran heading to the airplane. " Alright as soon as we open the doors all hell is going to break loose." Nick said addressing the huddled group. " How are we doing on ammo?" Luna asked remembering that the last horde took a lot of work to get through. " I'll be fine until we find some more or get to a safe house." Coach said shifting his weight.

" Alright on three..ready?" Nick asked gripping the handle of the door. " Ready." "Ready." "All good to go here." " Ready." The group said one after the other. " One...two.." Nick said opening the door. " What happened to three?" Luna asked chuckling a bit. " Alright let's go!" Nick said leading the group quickly out of the aircraft.

Luna heard the cry of the horde and picked up the pace. " Here they come ladies and gentlemen." Nick said taking the first few out with his M16.

" Charger- got it." Luna said aiming down the sights of her pistol after running out of ammo from the zombies. " Tank!" Rochelle said shooting at the pink muscly creature. Luna sighed knowing it would be wise not to shoot it but she didn't want her group to distrust her. " Throwing a Molotov!" She said hoping it would at least stagger the creature. She felt herself get pinned to the mud under the swamp. The damn hunter was killing her quickly by drowning her and ripping out her stomach and innards.

She stuck up a hand and started splashing the top of the water dramatically before she got weak. She sighed mentally and cursed the impeccable timing of the hunter. Luna breathed out most of her air before trying to breathe in again only getting water in her lungs.

She accepted her fate before getting angry, angry enough to kick the hunter off of her before it pounced her again and pinned her back under the water. She felt around the bottom of the pond's floor for a stick or something before feeling a big rock. She gripped it with all the strength she had left and hit the hunter upside it's head before it howled in pain and backed off for a bit before someone shot it.

Luna coughed all the water out before gasping for air. Naturally Ellis was the one who rushed to her side helping her to stand asking her if she was alright. She coughed again struggling to even talk, but managed to anyway " Just give me my health pack." She said adjusting her arms to where someone could pull it off her.

Nick sighed. " Kid I hate to tell you but it's useless now its soaking wet and filled with bacteria just take mine." Nick said handing his to her. " No keep it all I need is a piece of cloth and the ointment anyway." She said applying the clear ointment to her wound. " If we find a blanket in any houses and it looks clean just rip about a foot of it off and give it to me." She said trudging along with the group as fast as she could in her state.

" Kid we gotta get you to a safe house pronto." Nick said helping Luna stand up and pulling her through the water. " I see a neighbor hood ahead." She said pulling her gun from her back before Nick pushed her gun away " You aren't in any condition to fire a gun." he said letting the others take care of the zombies. " Find a blanket then." she said not truly wanting any help.

It was a few minutes before anyone actually found a cloth clean enough for her, but it would work. " Alright I think there is a safe house not so far away from here." Luna said leaning against a wall. " All we gotta do is make it through this neighbor hood and then poof there it is." She said making hand gestures to go with her words.

It took them almost an hour to even get to a safe house. She sighed before making her bed next to Ellis in a sleeping bag. She hoped they'd get to New Orleans soon she had enough of this hell.

* * *

Sorry it took forever to get this chappie up working on other stories and it's my birthday so I had to do all the family stuff well hope you enjoyed next chappie will be up soon promise!


	9. Chapter 9

Soo..It's been a while..This chapter will be all fluff and no action but don't worry! Only three more chapters until it's over! I will make those full of action I swear! This has been one of the longest stories I have ever typed..* sits down at a table and thinks* I have no life.

* * *

Luna ran her fingers over the neck of the guitar she had found in the closet of the room her and Ellis shared. She noticed how the rest of the group was seriously starting the doubt the evac station in New Orleans.

" Hey." Luna said walking out in the main room with the guitar. " I propose that we have a group kind of family night. You know to celebrate being alive and being a few miles from New Orleans." She said shrugging. " Well I think that sounds like a good time.." Rochelle said smiling. " Yeah sounds good I mean we've made it this far..hell why not celebrate?" Coach said smiling as well.

" Well..I'll start by playing a song then." She said taking a seat on the floor and tuning the guitar. " Despite the words I think this is a pretty song..it was a lullaby or something like that my grandmother sung it to me and my brother when I was little. " Luna said shrugging.

" _When you're rife with devastation there's a simple explanation; You're a toy-maker's creation trapped inside a crystal ball. And whichever way he tilts it know that we must be resilient. We won't let them break our spirits as we sing this silly song_." Luna sung and strummed on the guitar beautifully.

She finally reached the bridge after telling the horrid story of her grandmother's past. " _Memories are blurred, and their faces are obscured, but I still, know the words to this song. When you've bungled all your bangles And your loved ones have been mangled Listen to the jingle jangle Of my gypsy tambourine Cause these chords are hypnotizing. And the whole world's harmonizing. So please children stop your crying And just sing along with me._" She sung finishing the song. The group just sat there awkwardly.

Nick chuckled " You got a pretty voice there kid." He said ruffling her hair as he stood up to grab five glasses for wine. " Yeah..Gee Luna did you do choir or somethin' school?" Ellis asked lifting his hat up, scratching his head, and setting it back in it original place again. " No..Never did any of that...I'm still surprised I still know it..even the guitar part.." she said setting the guitar on the wall.

" So your a gypsy or somethin' as well?" Ellis asked when Rochelle, Coach, and Nick were all drunk and doing something stupid. Luna shook her head, but then shrugged. " Not sure it's not really anything that is passed down like race or like that.." she said sipping her wine.

Luna nuzzled him setting her wine glass down. " Alison.." She said laying her head on his shoulder. " What?" " Alison Whiles..that's my real name.." she said quietly. " Oh..it's mighty pretty if you ask me.." Ellis said smiling. " I changed my name after my grandma and real mother died. Their names ment something ..I loved the name..Luna.." she said softly. " Hey...Luna..what do you think is gonna happen to us after we reach civilization?"

" Hmm.. I dunno...just promise me you wont dump me for a sophisticated city girl." she said smiling. " I thought you were a sophisticated city girl." Ellis said sighing and smiling as he looked over at the drunken three. " 'Hun i'm far from sophisticated and.." Luna said sitting up and scooting infront of Ellis " I know I dont seem like it..but I know my way around the mountains out here..that and a horse.." she said giggling a bit.

" We should leave them here and hope they can shoot a zombie in the morning." she said in Ellis's ear. " Lets just hope they dont open the door while we're upstairs." Ellis said chuckling. " Let's I don't think I can stand waiting to get to New Orleans any longer." Luna said smiling. " Guys we're heading up! Don't open the door or we will all die!" she said grabbing Ellis's arm and heading upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

FUUUUU- It's been forevverrr so.. action packed chappie for you all. LET'S READ THIS NEW CRAP! * Dubstep* Enjoy!

* * *

Luna smirked she was having too much fun. " Come on guys I feel like I could do this all day!" she said placing the baseball bat she acquired during their trip to the nearest New Orleans gun store they could find. " That's the beauty of adrenaline kid!" Nick yelled jogging up to the blonde haired girl. " Or it's just that I'm a bit insane." Luna said chuckling.

" Where to next?" Ellis asked the group " To the nearest safe house." Rochelle said reloading her pistol. " Alright well let's find one." Luna said smoothing her hair back and running off again. " Luna wait up!" Ellis called chasing after her.

A hunter's screech filled the silence around the group making them freeze in their spots as if they were glued to the ground. " Here comes the fun." Nick said reloading his silenced machine gun.

" Give 'em hell." Luna said hearing the growls and thuds of the horde approaching them. Luna drew the shotgun she was carrying with her and began to blow heads off spattering their blood and brains onto other zombies and their brains and blood splattered on the other zombies behind them and so on.

Nick used his pistol to shoot the zombies as did Rochelle, Ellis, and Coach. Luna was surrounded by the creatures and began to feel claw marks being made in her back every time she flew around to take care of the ones behind her. " Guys I need some help over here!" She yelled clocking some zombies in the face with the end of her bat and gun.

" We're trying!" Coach called out shooting a zombie police officer in the head. " Hell these bastards are bullet proof!" Ellis called out trying to shoot a swat officer zombie. " You gotta spin them around if you wanna kill 'em!" Luna called trying to take care of her problem.

" Hunter!" Rochelle called dodging the flying beast. " NOT TODAY JOHNSON!" Luna called whacking a zombie in the head with her bat. A loud explosion called the attention of the horde, well most of them, and they all ran towards the sound leaving some comrades behind making it much easier for Luna to get out of the group that surrounded her.

" HUNTER'S GOT ME!" Nick yelled out from the ground getting attacked by the beast. Luna was the first to react after she had taken care of her group she helped Nick with his problem. " Come on now I am not going to leave you, but you have to get up." She said half helping half pulling Nick off the ground.

" Thanks kid" " N-"

_**WHAM. **_

_****_A charger took Luna by surprise and slammed her into a nearby building. She screamed out in pain as it took her small body and slammed her on the ground. " WE'RE COMMIN' KID!" Nick yelled to reassure her even though they were a ways behind her.

Nick ran as fast as he could getting left behind by Rochelle and Ellis. Rochelle was the first to open fire on it and then Ellis, then finally Nick. No one really knew where Coach was until he screamed out and it faded away. When the beast dropped Luna she was still and she was cold.

" Come on kid." Nick said slapping her face lightly. " Someone go look for a two defib. units." Nick barked and started to do C.P.R. on her.

Not even a minute later Rochelle and Ellis came back with one defib. unit. " We have to choose. Coach knows this area better than Luna..I'm sorry Ellis.." Nick said wishing they had come back with two. The group left Luna knowing it would be harder to say goodbye if they stayed there longer. " Come on coach." Nick said hoping that he would wake up and say something about cheeseburgers.

" Nick he's not commin' back." Ellis said holding the con man's shoulder. " Can we try the rest of the charge we've got on Luna?" Rochelle asked holding Nick's other shoulder. The group walked back over to Luna's body and hoped to god that she would come back making a witty remark about how she was waiting.

When the defib. unit was out of charge they all held their breath waiting to hear some sign of life from the girl. " Not everyone is going to make it Ellis.." Nick said trying to comfort the boy. " Not everyone can take a beating from a charger and depend on her team mates either." Luna coughed out not moving.

" Kid!" Nick said leaning down to her. " Luna!" Rochelle and Ellis cried out in unison. " We thought you were dead for good!" Rochelle said " I haven't come this far to die now." Luna said trying her luck at sitting up. " by the looks of the houses there should be a safe room up ahead..and I'd like to make it there." Luna said couching again.

" Glad we didn't give up other wise you would have been left for dead." Rochelle said helping the girl up to her feet. " Let's just make it to the safe house." Luna said limping a bit in the direction of the safe house that she thought would be there.


	11. Chapter 11

The group walked cautiously the surrounding streets and shops were quite.

_Too quiet._

Everyone knew to expect something..that's just how it was. Ellis kept a good cover behind them just in-case something popped out of nowhere. Nick and Luna covered the front while Rochelle and Coach kept a sharp eye out for the group's side.

" You think that guy on the radio knows what he's talking about?" Coach asked disturbing the silence. " Probably..but who knows he could just be some crazy guy." Nick said holstering his pistol and taking out a fire ax.

Luna held out her arm to stop the group.

" What?" Nick asked quieting down. " There's a storage locker..I'm gonna go in there. One of you cover me." she said handing Nick her gun. " What happened to nothing stupid?" " I'm reckless..thought you'd 've figured it out by now." Luna said sliding under the door.

" Remember no loud noises." She said taking Nicks Pistol from it's holster. " Keep that I'll give this back to you when I'm outside." She said smiling. Luna looked around the huge locker the only noises that she heard were coming from outside.

Nick stumbled back a little slamming into the locker door making it slam shut. The sudden noise startled Luna making her jump. She looked back furious with the door, though the door is just a door. " Luna you okay in there?" Coach asked banging on the door.

" Shh!" Luna barked at the group on the other side. " Find a way onto the roof we'll meet up there." She said knowing that there was always an emergency hatch for this exact type of situation. She walked around the locker looking for the hatch when she stumbled upon a wooden desk that had a Note on it.

_" Jan. Went to the helicopter I'll be waiting for you spare keys are taped to the back of our photo just in-case. ,Love Jason"_

Luna felt the back of the photo that sat upon the desk. Finally something went their way. She grabbed the Keys and placed them in her bra, better than her pocket where they could fall out, and made her way to the left corner of the locker. She spotted the red ladder for the escape hatch.

" Time to get out of this god forsaken place.." She said taking one last look before leaving for good. She met up with the group on the roof just as they had planned. " Good news." She said taking the spare hangar keys out of her bra. " We have a ride out of here."

" What are these?" Nick asked catching the small silvery key. " A pair of spare hangar keys." " Hangar? Like..Helicopter hangar?" Ellis asked excitedly. " Yep." Luna said smiling.

" Well..do you know how to fly a helicopter?" Nick asked skeptically. " Actually as chance may have it I do." She said knowing she learned from one of the best. " My uncle was a pilot a while back and I showed interest in it so.." Luna said handing Nick his pistol in exchange for her combat rifle.

" Well do you know what Hangar?" " Only one place that could be." Luna said knowing the area well. " I have a pretty good idea where this hangar is." Luna said smiling. " Then let's get going!" Rochelle said cheerfully. " Finally somethin' goes our way!" Ellis exclaimed raising his fist in the air happily.

" Let's just hope the guy didn't take it..." Luna said to herself following the group to the hatch they came through.

" Alright it should be..this one." Luna said remembering that the hangar number was 25 Ellis and Nick both opened the door and Luna looked over the beauty that was their ride. " Holy.." Ellis said looking over the helicopter. Nick whistled.

"Still intact." Luna said walking around it. " We need some supplies before we leave. " We need fuel. Jet fuel to be exact..I bet they might have some around here.. we just need to find it." Luna said scanning the hangar. We need to look for any tools we could use to get into the other hangars. Siphon the gas out of the-"

" Whirlybirds!" Ellis said cheerfully. " IF YOU CALL IT A WHIRLYBIRD ONE MORE GOD DAMN TIME I WILL BEAT YOU SO BAD YOUR SISTER WILL WISH SHE NEVER GAVE BIRTH TO YOU." " I will call them whatever I want Mr. Fancy suit." Ellis said to Nick smugly.

" NO TIME FOR THIS LADIES! Don't worry you're both pretty!" Luna said pointing at the guys. " Alright let's just get the gas food water and then we'll be off." Luna said patting her head to try and find a bobby pin finally finding a black one in her ponytail.

" No shooting the locks off..Break or pick them just don't shoot them." Luna said opening the helicopter doors. " Alright let's do this the quicker the better." Rochelle said. Luna volunteered to stay behind so she could get better acquainted with the helicopter she would soon be piloting. " I hope that there is at least one place that hasn't gone to shit yet." Luna said trying to cease her un-easiness.

" Hey Luna!" Nick yelled from a hangar that was two hangars away. " What?" Luna yelled back not thinking. " We've got a whole bunch of fuel canisters here!" Ellis said happily. " Things are finally looking up..." Luna said sighing finally happy for once.


	12. Chapter 12

HUZZAH! The twelfth chapter was lost and so now I started the last chapter without remembering where I was! * flips table* Okay so two chapters today maybe? Huzzah for good luck! If you follow any of my other stories It'll be a while for those to get updated..Did I mention I'm a procrastinator? Won't be too long though. Enjoy!

* * *

Luna looked on the somewhat empty shelves of the store. " Think there'll be enough food to last us?" Rochelle asked grabbing what few rations were on the shelves. " I don't know.. we'll have to ration it enough to keep us full but have enough left until we need to land." Luna said walking around the counter to the cash register.

" What are you doing?" Rochelle asked confused " Getting a bit of cash for when we get back to civilization. No point in leaving it for the zombies." Luna said banging the cash register open to get the money. " Do you know how long the fuel will last us?" Rochelle asked grabbing another can off the shelf.

" No Idea we had gathered a total of 15 canisters..but the heli could be a gas guzzler so it just all depends." Luna said looking at more empty shelves. " I think that's all of the food" Rochelle said picking the half full bag up off the ground. " It's better than nothing." Luna said putting her messenger bag over her shoulder. " How did you know where the hangar would be?" Rochelle asked quietly.

" I used to come visit my Aunt and Uncle here..Spent a whole summer here." Luna said leading Rochelle out of the store. " Oh.." Rochelle said feeling a bit bad for bringing it up.

They finally reached the base. When they arrived at their hangar what the two had laid their eyes upon made their heart sink. " W-...What.." Luna muttered trying to keep herself from...exploding? " I...I don't even know..what.." Luna said again quietly this time.

Just then she heard a groan of pain. " Get a health kit." Luna said running towards the sound. She looked down at Ellis groaning in pain. " Where's Nick?" Luna asked kneeling down putting her hand on his. " Roof." He mumbled barely able to even finish his one word.

" Rochelle is coming with a health pack Okay? So you stay awake or I'll summon your soul and kick your ass." Luna said chuckling. " Rochelle hurry up with that health kit!" Luna yelled as Rochelle approached with the small red pack.

" I'm going to get Nick and get him down here so he can get help keep an eye on dingus." Luna said getting up and heading towards the ladder that lead to the roof. " Nick?" Luna asked walking around the huge roof.

She heard a slight groan before she looked down at the bloody man that was Nick. If she didn't know what a barely breathing man looked like she could have sworn he was another corpse. " Alright Nick.. I've got your back..I'll get you a health kit...you're in too bad of shape to move right now..I'll stay up here with you until you feel better." Luna said sitting next to Nick.

Nick barely managed to crack a smile before groaning again. " I understand that you are in the worst of pain right now, but I need you to stay quiet." Luna said ripping a piece of her shirt off to wrap around Nick's wrist. " I really want to thank you for..protecting him...the way you did Nick." Luna said smiling.

" Oh..god..Is he still alive?" Rochelle asked covering her mouth in shock. " Yes just..get a med kit. Hurry." Luna said keeping calm. Rochelle came back a few minutes later with a hot bottle of water, cloths to clean his blood, and a med kit. " Perfect go check on Ellis for me please.." Luna said tying up her hair and rolling up her sleeves.

After 10 minutes of working on Nick's wounds he looked a little bit better, not much though, she sighed and began to clean more of his wounds. Nick groaned from time to time. " I know..I'm sorry that I wasn't here...I mean...I could have...you wouldn't be in this bad of shape.." Luna said yelling at herself in her head. _' You idiot. You had to leave them here..you know you're one of the best shots in the group. If you were here they wouldn't be so close to death. You failure.'_ She didn't know how much worse it could get.

The helicopter was destroyed, Nick was in horrible shape, There wasn't much food left in the city, and they were low on medical supplies. " Nick..when you and Ellis get better..we have to get help from the military. I know how much you say ' The military won't help us.' but we have to try." Her voice was shaking a little. Nick's face looked better, at least they had that going for them.


	13. A note to all readers

I AM SORRY I HAVE LEFT YOU FOR SO LONG IN KNOW SINCE LIKE FEBRUARY AND SOME LIKE CHRISTMAS. School is my excuse. SUMMER IS COMING MY LOVELIES AND WE KNOW HOW ACTIVE ON THE COMPUTER I AM DURING SUMMER! Another excuse my old computer broke down and now I have a newer faster one! C: I am so excited I could just burst into rainbows. I try my best to update and write new ones. Well this is probably all the time I have for today so be patient my lovelies!


End file.
